Why Does Nothing Ever Turn Out Like It Should?
by SchizophrenicSuicide
Summary: [Huntbastian A Mother's Nightmare ! AU.] Hunter's terribly depressed after going through a break up with his first girlfriend, Clarissa. What happens when he meets a mysterious girl named Naomi, who seems to be messing with his mind? Can Sebastian help him escape her, before it gets way too out of hand? {Light trigger warning.}


**Why Does Nothing Ever Turn Out Like It Should? **

**A/N: **Whee, here's the introduction; And here's the deal, folks- Sebastian and Hunter are both keeping journals to their future selves, but it really just kinda results in their angsty feelings. Every other chapter will be one of their entries. Of course, this is a _A Mother's Nightmare _AU. Please go easy on me, as this is my first fic other than my many role-plays. I hope you enjoy! (If nobody likes this, please tell me.. I'll rewrite it, as I'm trying to get myself interested enough in this prompt to the point where I can continue it.) I know it's short, but it's the introduction!

* * *

**Introduction - Hunter. **

Dear Anyone,

Step one, don't get involved with girls. They're completely overrated and just smash your heart into pieces like it's one of those pink stained glass windows. (That she insisted I bought for her.) I mean, come on. I have fallen into this disgusting depression that I'm nearly positive every teenager experiences, but I hate it. It's like eating away slowly at my skin, and now I have to face it with school tagging slow behind, which Mother is insisting that I attend once again. Perhaps that's better than sitting at home, moping around in my own miserable hell.

I suppose I should have apologized to Sebastian for just disappearing, but I believe he understood after a few shared text messages, which ended rapidly because I did not have the heart to respond. I was too hurt from everything, I suppose. (Meaning, I would have to apologize at some point, I mean. It is rude not to, correct?) I remember vaguely what he told me right before the communication ended.

"Be safe, alright?"

With a refusal to even give an answer, I left him completely. My best friend alone to fight the outside world, so proud of him. Ridiculously, Clarissa had dumped me for some man-whore named Joey. Not that I'm jealous. Why would I ever be jealous? C'mon, Clarington's do not get jealous. At least, that's what dad said, before he got mixed into all the drinking. We were a large honor family, before. Mother didn't want Ki and I around him after all the terror started. Ki's my twelve-year-old sister, and she is afraid of my parents because she told me she 'liked girls' about a year ago and made me pinky swear not to tell anyone.

Hell, I'm jealous. I literally would love to go and punch them in their fucking faces so the bitch gets her head out of her ass. I'm positive she's going to go around rubbing it in my face, who wouldn't? I'm just.. Hunter, fun to torment. God, just the thought of it makes me feel like I'm about to start throwing out violent mantras of tears because I don't think I could stand there and watch them undress each other with their eyes.

But who's to say they will? I continuously get myself worked up over absolutely nothing. Tomorrow will be tomorrow, correct? I mean, it'll be classes with loads of make-up work that I'll spend hours on so I don't get anymore behind, as my mother seems to love her 'intelligent, athletic son.' I'll eat half of my lunch with Sebastian, then more classes, then track practice. A normal day to get myself back into the swing of things, as if I don't try now, I never will. It's a fact.

It's going to be upsetting to have people staring at me, it's obvious everyone will know that I was dumped by the prettiest girl in school, it's practically unfair to put me through the embarrassment. Although, I'm sure Sebastian will make the attempt to distract me, since he's hyperactive like that. I swear, you would never see him without that cheesy grin on his face.

I start back into school from being gone for a week and a half around tomorrow. All I get to hear is Sebastian telling me to perk up, 'I look like I have had one joint too many,' as that is probably how he'd express sadness. I'm sure he'll always remember this little joke, as he just gets the brightest smile painted on his gorgeously bloody hell, pale cheeks.

Mother promised Ki and I that everything would be getting better even after the divorce papers being signed so father 'couldn't harm our family anymore.' To be blatant, I think it'll just tear us all apart more, perhaps because we won't have that order. If he were around, I would not of fallen into the depression that mother likes to discuss as 'swine flu,' and accidentally mentioned it twice as 'mono.' So basically, I'm dying of fake sicknesses here.

I don't have much to explain now, I guess. I'm just hoping everything will be changing, and hopefully for the better.

Until next time,

_Hunter. _

* * *

**Introduction -**** Sebastian.**

Dear to whom it could concern,

I don't know who I'm writing to, nor do I care. It could be to myself, or to Hunter, maybe, just maybe, nobody. I mean, could it matter? Er, would it matter? I'm not the best with grammar as always. Or am I? It's like putting someone who speaks like, Chinese in a Spanish class. Maybe that's even possible.

But I'm not stupid. Sure, people could call me that as much as they want because I don't have the best grades, but screw them! I'm totally smart. I am raised a little differently, I guess. My parents are _extremely _accepting, so much it's terrifying. I thought when I blurted out over dinner those simple, but such complex words, I was getting disowned.

"Mom, Dad, I think I'm gay. Please don't be mad, I mean. I just like guys, not a big deal."

I was hoping that it wasn't. Admitted, it was scarier admitting this to my crush, though. Who just so happens to be my best friend. God, he's gorgeous in every single way and I'm jealous of the girls that get to lay their scrawny little fingers on him. I say this, but it isn't really true. Hunt's a virgin, Clarissa wouldn't of put up with him for that long.

_Bummer. _

She's kind of a slut, Clarissa is. I'm scared for Hunter, because he has to watch her and Joey hump each other in the halls and in lunch. Luckily, I will be there to distract him completely! Basically, I'll be talking about anything and everything specifically video games, and trying to keep quiet from mentioning to him that I know he didn't have mono. Mrs. Clarington told me that he is depressed, terribly depressed. It's like hearing that the person you spend hours daydreaming about secretly is just.. sinking, and there's no possible way to help.

You want them to be okay, but you aren't really sure how to help, and you just sit there and hope they're okay. When you know they're not, and they never will be again. Tomorrow, I'll see him, and promise him that he can make it through this.

It's obvious that he can.

Regards,

_Sebastian. _

* * *

Another A/N then I'll leave you alone: Please message me on Tumblr or leave a review telling me if you absolutely hated it, so I can redo it. As Hunter had said, until next time!

**Disclaimer: **I don't think I'd be writing fanfiction or living in Ohio if I owned the Glee characters used here or the movie it's loosely based off of, A Mother's Nightmare. But, I do own a cat named Blaine. He's a calico. I'll have to post a picture of him for you all to bask in kitty's glory.


End file.
